Why Me?
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Nellie Lovett has some things to work out, and Sweeney is going to help her. Will they find true love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little story that popped into my head! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Nellie was running down the alley, drenching from the down-pouring rain that hadn't ended that night. She was crying and running away from a drunk that kept following her, and eventually was running to grab her. She ran farther and farther, feeling as though she was getting no where. She was screaming, and then felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Can't get away from me now." Said the man gruffly grabbing her waist throwing her against the wall. This was it. Game over.

Nellie woke up sweating profusely, with Sweeney Todd shaking her violently.

"Good god Mrs. Lovett! What is it now?" Sweeney asked a little bit agitated. She had been waking up from a nightmare that she hadn't told him about yet, every morning for the past few months. Every so often she would be screaming in her sleep, and Sweeney would have to wake her countless times.

"God. What is making you scream so much?" He said it as if he didn't care, but deep down he was a little worried for his accomplice.

"Oh. I am sorry love. Go back to bed. Sorry to wake you up." She said a little hurriedly. She waited for him to leave but he didn't.

"Why won't you tell me what your dream is?" He asked a little annoyed at her stubborness.

"Like I've said. Nothing big just a silly thing." She said quietly. But it was a silly thing. I had happened to her a few months ago. A man had raped her. She hadn't told anyone and she didn't know why. Maybe because she thought that people would pity her, when she was the one that always pitied other people. She was the strong one.

"Well obviously its something big." Sweeney said, a little bit more worry in his voice this time. She shook her head in protest, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well get some sleep, couple more hours and we open shop." And with that he turned and left the room. She laid back down, and tried to get comfortable, but all of a sudden, a wave of nausea over came her, causing her to immediately jump up to the bathroom. This was the 5th time this week that she had thrown up. She was beginning to worry. That could mean two things, she had a bug. Or, she had a big problem on her hands.

Meanwhile Sweeney was back in his shop brooding. But this time, about Nellie. He was beginning to worry about her. She was acting funny a lot, and she seemed to flinch whenever a man would walk by her, or even if he himself walked by, even to just get some gin. She had been getting sick lately too. And just as if on cue, he heard her vomit downstairs. He wanted to go check on her, but he just couldnt. He needed to plan on getting to the judge. But she kept creeping into his mind. Her sweet laugh. Her cute smile. Her low cut dresses. NO! He had to stop. But he couldn't.

"Damn woman." He muttered under his breath. Why couldn't he lov- No. He could NOT love her. But yet again, what was stopping him? Nothing was preventing him really. Lucy hadn't waited. She was a bit selfish to just leave everthing behind, and take her life, because she was sad. But why didn't she bear the pain and just wait? All of a sudden, something made him stand up, and he decided to go check on Nellie. He did not know why. He did not care. He wanted to for some reason, be with Nellie. She always seemed to lift his spirit when he was with her. He reached the shop door, and proceeded into the parlor, behind the shops room. He saw a light in the bathroom, and peered in to see Nellie crying in front of the toilet.

"Nellie?" He asked. He didn't know why he used her first name. And he didn't care. She immediately wiped away her tears, and wiped her mouth.

"Yes love?" Wait did he use her first name? No. Couldn't be. Maybe.

"What's been going on with you?" He asked coming closer to her. She backed away slightly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked motioning to the spot where she just stood.

"Um. Doing what?" She asked not looking into his eyes. Before she could think twice, Sweeney had lifted her chin up with his hands. She immediately flinched again.

"That." He said quietly. "Really Nellie. Whats going on?" He pleaded. All of a sudden she let out her feeling once and for all. She began crying, and fell to the floor. Sweeney knelt down, and not knowing why, pulled her closer to him. He leaned against the wall, and she had her head in his lap. And he didn't care.

"Oh S-s-sweeney.." She whimpered. He liked it when she said his name, but not when she was crying.

"Please love. Tell me what's going on." He said stroking her auburn soft hair.

"I just thought t-t-that I shouldn't tell anyone...I thought it would be like it n-n-never happened.." She gasped in between cries. He waited patiently, and after a few more stutter fests she finally let it loose.

"I got raped Sweeney." She whispered, almost not loud enough to hear. But he heard it.

"You WHAT?" He asked pulling her away to look her in the face. She had begun to cry again. At first she thought he was angry with her, but that all changed, when he pulled her tighter to his chest. He took his arm, and pulled it underneath her knees, and picked her up. She didn't care what he was doing. He didn't know what or why he was doing it. But eventually he got to her bedroom, and set her down.

"Get some more sleep love." Love? What was going on? He was turning around, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Can you stay with me Sweeney. Please. I want to talk more with you." He turned and looked at her needy expression. He melted right there. He didn't know if it was love, but he felt something.

"Sweeney. I'm so scared." She said quietly, as he crawled in next to her. He wrapped her into his strong arms.

"Why are you scared? I am here, and it was so long ago. Nothings ever going to happen to you again." he said quietly. her breath on his neck felt so good. So right. His bod and her body seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces.

"Well, I think something big happened." She whispered, a little awkward at telling him what she thought happened.

"Well pet, something big DID happen." He was confused, of course it was big.

"No Sweeney. That's not what I meant." She said quietly. She couldn't believe it, he was letting her snuggle her body into his. It felt so good. To be in the arms of a man that she knew and loved. She knew he didn't love her but she could still dream right?

"Well what do you mean?" He asked, gently rubbing her back. He didn't know why but he liked holding her and talking with her. They were so.. connected.

"I.. I think I might be.. pregnant." She said the word sadly. He was silent for a minute and finally said,

"Don't you think you should go see if you are?" He asked. He could tell she was crying again, because he felt his shirt getting wet with her tears.

"I just don't want to go and hear her say that I am. I don't want to be. Not really." She sobbed. He just hugged her tightly and whispered,

"Just try to get some sleep, I will stay." She nodded, and after a few minutes Sweeney felt her body become less tensed, and he felt her breathing go to a steady pace. She was so calm and pretty. This poor woman. What was she going to do with a baby if it was true? 'I'll help her. I'll take care of her.' He thought to himself.

"I love you Nellie." He whispered lightly kissing her head, thinking she was asleep. But she wasn't. And she smiled and decided not to tell him that she heard, he might become angry and leave. She was going to savour every minute of this.

**Hey! This isn't the end, but I am going to make this kinda short, not a bunch of chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I actually have a lot of people reading my stories! I am sooo happy :D thanks for reading its greatly appreciated!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD, JUST THE PLOT.**

Nellie awoke next to a sleeping Sweeney. 'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought to herself. She looked at him, then at the clock. 8:35. It was a couple of hours till shop had to be opened, and she decided to go to the doctors. She carefully slid out from Sweeney's arm, smiling at the thought of his arm being on her. He was still sleeping after she got ready, and left a note on the desk. She scribbled something quickly, hoping he would not wake up.

_Mista Todd,_

_Thanks for listening to me last night. I decided to take your advice and I am heading to the doctors. Be back soon to start breakfast love._

_Love, Nellie._

She smiled in satisfaction, and looked over at Toby, who had a death grip on the bottle of gin. She knew she shouldn't let him drink like that, but sometimes she liked him out of her hair. She shook her head at her nonsense. She loved him, but he DID ask questions that didn't need to be asked. She looked at the door, and walked out.

At the hospital, Nellie was signing a paper out as she left. It was true. She was pregnant. She felt like she was going to throw up right there in the doctors room. The lady that was talking to her was very happy for her but noticed Nellie's distress.

"Are you not happy Mrs. Lovett? Weren't you and Mr. Lovett trying or no?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on Nellies shoulder. Nellie looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. The lady nurse sat down next to her waiting for her reply.

"There isn't a Mr. Lovett anymore. I kept his name. I got raped a while back. I got a good man that I know will help me, but it just saddens me that this baby wasn't made with love like it should have been." She sighed, not looking at the womans face. The woman hugged Nellie tightly,\

"I can help you if you need me Nellie. I promise. Just call me up if you need any help with anything." They knew each other a while back when they were girls, and Nellie was excited to see that she was going to have her as her midwife.

"Thanks so much Lydia." She said wiping away her tears. Lydia lead her to the door and wished her luck.

Nellie was in the carriage, riding home. She was thinking what she would tell Toby. He would be furious that a man had hurt his Mum. And then there was Sweeney. She didn't know why but she felt awkward talking to things like this to him. But it didn't seem to bother him at all last night. She smiled when she thought about last night.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was still sitting on Nellie's bed, fully dressed. Toby was getting dressed, and he was waiting to hear what Nellie was going to say when she got home. He was worried about her. He was going to help her through this of course, but technically she was alone. At least for now. Just then he heard the bell to the door, he practically jumped all the way there. He looked at Nellie, who had her head against the door. She was looking at the floor.

"Nellie?" He asked quietly. She looked up, and the tears just rolled down her face. He knew the answer. He walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder. He was getting used to touching her. He hadn't really even been thinking about Lucy all day. She just slowly melted into his arms, and eventually, and he had both of his arms around her back, and she was pressed tightly against him. Just then Toby came in to see Sweeney holding his Mum. Holding? What was going on? He was about to say something, but Sweeney saw him, and mouthed the words "Not now." And shook his head slightly. Toby obeyed, scared to death of Sweeney. He ran back to his room, and Sweeney guided the sobbing Nellie to the couch. She sat down, and put her head into his lap like she had the day before.

"Why me?.. Why me?" She kept whispering to herself through sobs. Sweeney just carressed her hair. It was so soft and it smelled so good. He loved the quirky hairstyles she did but today she left it down and it was so pretty.

"I'm sorry Nellie. You know I will help you through this right?" He said placing his hand on the side of her stomach, just before the gentle slope of her hips.

"I know. Thank you Sweeney." She said wiping her tears. She tried to get up but Sweeney pulled her back to his lap. He liked laying with her like this.

"Sweeney. I need to open shop." She couldn't trully give a damn about the shop right now, but she didn't want to seem needy.

"I don't care. Your taking the day off." He said, and without any other words, he lulled her to sleep with his hands gently massaging her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Even though she already knew. He wanted her to know before she fell a sleep. He took a deep breath, and said those three little words.

"I love you." She smiled, and turned her body around, her face facing his stomach. She curled tighter into him, and he almost let out a groan of satisfaction. But he didn't want her to think he just wanted her for sex or anything. I mean that WAS a factor but.. Not the whole reason. She was VERY attractive, now that he looked closer at her. Her beautiful soft, good smelling hair. Her tiny little body, with a hint of curves. Her cute, porcelain face. Her low cut dresses... He shook his head trying to make these thought disappear. But they wouldn't. He looked down at her face, calm from crying. He took a breath, and leaned down, and lifted her head. Her eyes opened, and sat up slightly not sure what he was going to do. And within that second she realized. She felt his, surprisingly warm lips touching hers ever so slightly. She smiled against his lips, and he smiled back. They sat for a moment looking into each others eyes, foreheads against the others.

"I love you Sweeney. You know that." She said. He smiled, and pulled her back to his lap, and she rested her head again, and fell into a deeper sleep, very content. Maybe she wouldn't be a lone for this. Maybe Sweeney means what he is saying. He sat and thought about Lucy. He finally decided after minutes of mental battling, that it WAS time to move on. He knew that Lucy would have moved on if he was gone. And now that he thought about it, she didn't seem as amazing as he always made her to be. She was often a bitter and spoiled child. But Nellie. She was a sweet woman always doing good things for people. And best of all. She loved him too.

Nellie awoke in her bed with Sweeney's arms wrapped tightly and securely around her waist. He had grown accustomed to sleeping like this with her for weeks now, and it was always a good way to wake up for Nellie. And Sweeney was beginning to think it was odd to be sleeping by himself, when he had such a loving woman. Yes. She was his now. He had made up his mind. He loved her. And she loved him, and he knew it.

When Nellie had found out she was pregnant, she was a little over two months. She was rounding her third month and he could make out a tiny bump resting on her usually frail and tiny body. He smiled everytime she rested her hand comfortably on her belly. Her motherly instincts already kicking in. She seemed.. sexier.. somehow. Her corsets fit tighter because of her perky breasts just dying to break away from its barriers. He wanted her so bad. But he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable knowing she was raped. Little did he know, she wanted him too. And bad. Do you know how hard it was to resist him when he was always so close to you? It was unbearable. She turned her head to his sleeping face. He was so calm, and that serious, concerned look was wiped away from his face. She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. He was always, surprisingly warm. He looked so pale but he was so soft and warm.. She was just so tempted, but she turned back around, and she felt him stir and wrap around his arms even tighter. He had been awake, and he wanted her bad. He tried to hide these wants for a while, but he couldn't wait anymore. He leaned over, and kissed her neck all over. Nellie shivered and let out a grateful moan. She rolled back around, and he pulled her on top of him. She smiled knowing what was finally going to happen. She leaned down, and kissed him from his forehead down. She gently nipped his ear, causing him to moan. He was becoming excited.. down there. And she felt it. She smiled in satisfaction. SHE did that. SHE made him happy. Cautiously she gently rubbed her hand over his growth, causing him to moan loudly. He leaned up and pulled her back down. He reached back for her corset laces, and untied them quickly. Nellie had him beat though, with his shirt completely unbuttoned. He was extremely fit, and she felt herself getting wet just looking at him. She leaned down and kissed his chest, gently nipping at his nipples. He gasped in surprise, but a good surprise. He undid the last string, and pulled it away from her. He finally saw her. And she was GORGEOUS. She was a bit embarrassed at him gawking at her, but realized that this was the man she loved, and she shouldn't be worried. She stood up, and quickly slid her skirt off, leaving her in just her panties. He growled in lust, and smiled up at her, with naughtiness in his eyes.

"My my Nellie. If I had known you had a body like THAT under all of those skirts, we would be here months ago." He said smirking at her. She blushed, and he pulled her down kissing her, as she leaned down to unzip his pants. He stood up and slid the pants off too, and he went back to her, and leaned down to the top of her panties. He looked up at her as if asking for permission, permission for her to give her secrets to him, and she nodded, and he slid them off. Oh. My. God. He thought to himself, she was gorgeous. He leaned back down and went to kiss her but she shook her finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah Sweeney. Your a little TOO overdressed for my liking." She smirked, and pulled his underwear down in one swift movement. He moaned just at her arms brushing against the tip of his shining glory. She smiled, and lightly touched it, causing his eyes to roll back. Without him realizing what she was doing, she scooted down, and licked the tip of his manhood with the flick of her tongue. He shuddered in pleasure, and she saw a bit of his juices come out of the tip. She smiled and licked it off. It was a sweet, but good taste.

"Excited are we Sweeney?" She giggled, he groaned again as she began to pump him. He pulled her up, and whispered.

"I am so excited it hurts." She giggled, as she felt his member pulsing strongly. He went to the entrance at her legs,

"Ready?" He said, brushing his fingertips across her stomach. She shivered and nodded her head. He positioned himself, and in one clean swift movement, plunged into her. They moaned in unison and shuddered with lust. She gripped the sheets tightly, and Sweeney wrapped his arms underneath her arms, keeping his hands on her shoulders, tucked up and pulled himself in and out. He started with a slow pace, but eventually he was slamming into her. She moaned with pleasure.

"Harder." She choked out. He pushed even harder, and pulled her knees over his shoulders, making the penetration even deeper. He added one last slam, and he climaxed, apparently sending Nellie with him. They both shuddered violently, enjoying their tremendous orgasm. He groaned at his last spill into her, and rolled beside her.

"That. Mrs. Lovett, was amazing." He huffed. He smirked, and rolled over onto his shoulders. She smiled, with her eyes closed. He watched her chest move up and down. He looked down at her little baby bump, and smiled and rested his hand on her belly. She smiled and looked at him.

"Now, I basically think of him as yours Sweeney. If that's alright." She said laying her hand on top of his. He just smiled and nodded. He pulled her tighter to him, and gave her nipple one last gentle pinch.

"Sweeney! Really!" She giggled. He smiled at her and fell back to sleep. After all it WAS a Sunday.

**A/N: Well? I hope it was good! I know I have a FEW readers out there! Let me know what you think! I am like obsessed with Sweeney Todd at the moment :D Keep reading and checking in for some updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I am like loving life right now! I loveee writing fan fics lol! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! A few bits of language!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT :)**

Nellie was on her fifth month, and her and Sweeney were as close as could be. They had told Toby about "them" a while ago, and told him what happened to Nellie. As she suspected, he got extremely mad that he wasn't with her to keep her safe. She reassured him at wasn't his fault, but he never forgave himself. Sweeney had REALLY opened up to Nellie. He had finally excepted to let their relationship to grow, and he decided he loved her now.

They were in bed, talking about what happened that day. He looked at her sitting next to him, wearing nothing but one of his cotton button shirts, and he loved it. Ever since she had gotten her bigger belly bump and she had bought some maternity dresses, and decided not to buy maternity night dresses. She figured it was a waste of money, and decided to just use Sweeney's shirts. They gently hung off of her stomach, barely making it noticeable unless she was sitting down. He had gotten very fond of her pregnant belly. It seemed to add some sort of extra charm to her. She didn't have that many moodswings as he thought she would be getting. She didn't seem to get odd craving either. She seemed to be that perfect glowy pregnant woman. He just didn't know that he was the reason for her happy attitude.

He watched her head move gently as she talked, her head on his chest. Her soft milky legs were swung on top of his, curled up tightly. He watched her hand gently rub her belly, just then she turned her head up,

"Are you listening Sweeney?" She asked her eyes tearing into his soul. He pulled her up gently and kissed her.

"Sure love." He said hugging her tightly, breathing in her sweet smelling hair.

"Oh really? What did I just say?" She said stubbornly. She had him there. He decided to charm her.

"Well.." He started, turning her around, and pulling her up so that she was straddling his waist,

"You told me how you wanted to kiss me hard," She was about to pipe in her two cents worth, but he stopped her by crashing her lips against his.

"And you asked me if you looked sexy in this shirt.." He said nibbling on her neck, and he fondled with the buttons.

"And my answer is hell yes.." For some reason everytime Sweeney used foul language it turned her one. She leaned in to his ear,

"Your such a sexy liar.." She said moaning when he slipped a hand up her shirt. He smiled as he felt the goosebumps raising on her breasts.

"You know it.." He said. He undid the buttons and slid her shirt off. Her breasts had gotten bigger since she got pregnant, and her nipples were always harder when they were ... at it. And he loved it. He pulled her down and took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back. He played with the rim of her panties, and gently tugged them down. She ran her finger down his already bare chest, and gently pinched his nipples, earning a sharp gasp escape his mouth. He laid her to her side, and helped her pull her panties down. She was still skinny as ever, and not a single stretch mark. She was a living angel she was. He quickly pulled his pants off, and got ready for the spooning position. This position always felt more comfortable for Nellie, and he did anything for his Nellie. And besides, they had found this position extremely erotic everytime, enjoying each thrust. He put his hand beside Nellie face, supporting him as he thrusted into her. He leaned on his left hand for a minute, and leaned in a kissed her, holding in her breast. She gasped and moaned as he groped her all over. She felt her climax reaching her, and she went over the brink. Feeling like she was flying, made her stomach flip. But in an amazing way. She must have sent him with her because she felt the warm gush explode into her. He stayed in her, and kissed her back, making her flush all over again. After a few more minutes of kissing, he pulled out, and they snuggled in.

"You know how to lull me to sleep Sweeney." She giggled as he smiled at her, pulling the blankets up over them.

"Mmm.." He mumbled, halfway asleep himself. She just smiled, and he pulled her tighter to his chest.

"Sweeney?" She asked, just as he was falling asleep. He groaned and muttered what sounded like a "Yes love?"

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled, and turned her to her side facing him. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered,

"And I love you my Nellie." He said "my" with happiness, and she tucked her hands into his chest, snuggling closer if possible

Later the next day, Toby came home to find his Mum dusting up the shop, when he realized she was there. He silently crept to the steps, not making a peep, and without turning around, Nellie asked,

"What you bein' all sneaky about Toby?" She turned, and Toby turned facing the wall.

"Um.. Nothin' Mum. I just didn't want to.. disturb you.." He said quietly. And within seconds of finishing his sentence, Nellie had turned him around with her hand. God. HOW did she do that?

"Oh! Toby! Love what happened?" Nellie asked hurriedly. She looked at Toby, who had a fat, bloody lip, black eye, and probaly a broken nose.

"Hm? Oh.. Nuthin' mum, just me and the boys got in a tussle is all.." He said looking down.

"Toby I know better. You wouldn't fight this hard without a reason. Out with it." She said, leading him to a booth.

"Its really nothi-" He started and Nellie glared daggers out of him, expecting some truth.

"They just said something that didn't sit well with me is all." He mumbled.

"And WHAT did they say? Come on Toby, yeh won't be getting in trouble, you should know that by now." She said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They.. they called you... they called you Mista Todd's.. whore." He said quietly. She looked at him in confusion. And then she realized people must be thinking that Sweeney got her pregnant. Her poor little boy.

"Oh Toby, that's not your fault." She said hugging him tightly.

"They tell people you.. _eff.._" He said not saying the swear word in front of his Mum, "Mista T every night." Her eyes went wide with embarrassment.

"What does that mean anyway Mum? I know that the word is bad but I don't know what they mean when they say it all the time." He was only 11 years old for pete sakes.

"Don't go asking people wot it means love, it extremely impolite to say and don't you go saying it at all, alright? Just ignore im' they don't know what happened to our family." She said hugging him tighter. Oh wouldn't Sweeney just LOVE to hear this.. No. But she'd have to tell him. She hoped it wouldn't make him separate from her.

"Alright Mum. Sorry I caused so much trouble." He headed for the steps but Nellie asked him,

"What happened to the boy love?" She said trying to stifle a small chuckle.

"Oh. Well lets just say he won't be in school for a while. I may have broken a few fingers on him.. And a nose.. And a wrist.." He smirked. She mock gasped, but she knew this would cause some trouble. Oh well she would deal with that later. It was time to close up shop.

Sweeney just finished closing shop, and was heading down the steps, when he heard Nellie coming his way. He walked back into his shop quickly. Nellie reached the top step, and walked in.

"Sweeney?.. Sweeney boy have I got a story for yo-" Just then she was stopped by Sweeney's hand over her mouth behind her. She smirked under his hand. He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck, down her back a little bit. He let go, and reached for her hand. The reached the bottom of the steps, and he finally asked her,

"And what would that be love?" He was preparing himself for a long, but entertaining conversation.

"Oh, you just wait and see." She said, pushing the door open. She went to the steps and called,

"Toby? Toby! Come down here for a second." She said. Sweeney looked at her in confusion, but just stood in awe at the boys appearance.

"Well, well, well Toby. Finally gotten into a fight have we?" Sweeney chuckled. Nellie glared at him, and he immediately stopped.

"Toby this is not a good thing, but you had a right to stand up for what you love. Now run along." She said smiling pushing him away.

"So what was this for?" Sweeney said, scooting over in the booth making room for Nellie. But she didn't sit. She looked down rather sadly.

"People around his school and around town have been calling me your whore, and telling him that I fuck you every night." She sad slightly embarrassed. Sweeney was quiet for a moment, but burst out laughing. She rarely heard this wonderful sound, but was a bit put out that he was laughing. To explain himself he choked out.

"Does he even know what fucking you everynight means?" He said tears forming in his eyes, Nellie couldn't help but laugh too.

"No, but he could tell it was a "bad thing".. He asked me what it meant, and I told him not to worry about it, and to never ask anyone." She smiled, Sweeney grabbed her waist suddenly and whispered in her ear,

"You are not my WHORE however, you ARE mine." He said rather lustfully. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"That boy is going to be a handful." She said, as they sat and talked for a while more.

**Well there you have it! Thanks for reading and check back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey here ya go guys! Enjoy! Language below ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD BUT I OWN THIS PLOT.**

Nellie was on her ninth month. Finally. She was SO ready for this baby to be OUT. She felt sluggish, and fat. But Sweeney thought she seemed gorgeous. She hadn't gotten on pudge on her body, but was a perfect pregnant woman. Sure her ankles were bigger than normal, but not two logs on her body. She had taken a few weeks off of the shop, since she could barely get around as it is. Sweeney continued to shave his customers, but didn't kill them off. Since Nellie was so tired, he decided not to bother her with dragging bodies to the fire. Toby had been spending less time with Nellie lately, knowing if he said the wrong things he'd get a good scolding, causing her to become grumpy. And when Nellie was grumpy, Sweeney was grumpy. And when Sweeney was grumpy, Toby feared for his life. He knew Sweeney would never hurt him but he never got over it.

They were all in the parlor, reading. Sweeney was resting on Nellie's knee, since her lap was no longer available, and Nellie had her hand on his head and she was reading. He no longer cared about Toby being there this night, he was so tired. Toby was a little bit surprised but he found it rather.. cute. He liked to know that Sweeney did have a soft spot in his heart. And his Mum always seemed cheery when he was with her. Especially ever since Sweeney had proposed to her. And she said yes. As if on cue, Nellie looked at her ring finger, and saw the sweet gold band, with three beautifully cut diamonds resting on the top. She smiled, and let out a sigh of happiness. She looked up at the clock, and realized what time it was.

"Oh! Toby its past bedtime! You better head up!" She said, as he got up.

"Goodnight Mum! Goodnight Mista T." He said quietly. He knew that he could totally trust Sweeney with Nellie, but he always felt odd leaving her alone with him. Sweeney sat up when Toby left, and pulled Nellie down onto his lap. She smiled, and snuggled into his warmth. He rubbed her belly quietly, and they sat. They usually sat in silence, but a comfortable and wonderful silence. They knew that each other were content, and liked to just lay with each other. Just then, Sweeney broke the silence,

"What do you think you will have Nellie?" He said, massaging her belly. At first she was going to as what the "what" was, but caught on.

"Well, I don't know what WE will be having. But I don't really care what WE end up with." She said smiling at him.

"You know he or she isn't ours, but I kind of feel like he or she will be part of me." He said quietly. She sat up, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will think of him or her as yours. I don't care what you say. You love me. I love you. End of story." She smirked, lightly gnawing at his neck. He just smiled, and tilted his neck for her to get a better angle. She trailed down his neck, through his jawline. She looked down to see his member trying to break free of his pants.

"Love you better stop, or I won't be able to control myself.." He said half warning, half moaning. She just laughed, and took his hand, and he helped her stand up.

They got ready for bed, and Sweeney asked her a question as they climbed into her bed in her bedroom. Well, now it was THEIR bed.

"Nellie? I was thinking. Do you want to get married before the baby comes? So we can at least tell him or her for now that we were at least married before they were born?" She smiled knowing that he was soon excepting the fact that they would be calling the baby his also.

"Sweeney. I am due in little than a week, when would we have time from all the things we do to get married." She asked. Then realized her mistake.

"That's just it love. We don't do anything. At least not now." He said resting a hand on her stomach. She always felt safe and comfortable when he put his hand on her pregnant belly. It felt so good and reassuring. Anyway.

"Do ya think we could? It could be real simple and short. Just me you and Toby." She said grinning ear to ear.

"We should do it tomorrow." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. She turned at looked at him smiling.

"Alright. It's settled. We will do it in the morning and go see the priest." She grinned madly.

"Never knew I would need the priest, instead of shaving him for the customers." He said smiling, remembering their song they sang together.

"Ah yes... I find it odd that we weren't always in love. It feels like we always have." She said hugging his waist.

"And always will." He whispered into her soft hair.

"Yes. And we always will." She said. And they slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

That morning, Sweeney had decided to go tell Toby himself, and let Nellie sleep in a little bit.

"Toby?" Sweeney asked, slowly opening the door. Toby was in his bed, under the covers with a flashlight and comics. It was still pretty dark out, and he didn't have any lights in his room. He jumped when he heard Sweeney's voice, and trembled slightly. He NEVER came to his room.

"Y-y-yes Mista Todd.?" He said shaking a little bit more. And all Sweeney did was laugh.

"Wots so funny? You scared me is all.." He said quietly.

"Sorry." Sorry? What was going on? "Anway, me and your Mum decided we were gonna get married today in a little set up with just the three of us. I just thought I would tell you so we would be ready." He smiled. Smiled? Wow. Maybe Mista Todd really WAS changing.

"Alright Mista Todd." He nodded, and Sweeney just waved shortly at him and walked back to their room. He found his still sleeping angel, with her hair sprawled across the whole pillow, making it look auburn colored. She had her hand over her swelled belly, and had a hint of a smile on her face. He hoped it was about them. He looked at her face. Such a cute little face. Tiny nose, delicate lips, gorgeous chocolate eyes.. Those eyes. They just melted his soul. Even her ears were cute. Overall she WAS more attractive than Lucy now that he thought about it. Lucy. It had been forever that he had thought about her. It was his wedding day and he was thinking of his dead wife. He felt no sorrow, no pain. He felt no guilt of moving on. It was about his Nellie now. Lucy would have wanted him to move on. Maybe. Right now he just didn't care. Nellie needed him, and he needed her. And it would be rather odd with out Toby's little conversations here and there.

Sweeney had lost so much concentration, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Nellie sitting up and smiling at him. She must have seen his face, because she was laughing.

"Did I scare ya love?" She said, grinning madly, remembering what today was. Her dream come true, thats what.

"Um.. No, just hadn't been concentrating.." He said sheepishly. He walked over and smiled at her, and helped her up.

"I'd say we should get a bath so that we both look good for this little ceremony." He practically whispered, holding her hand to his cheek.

"Alright love, you can get in firs-" She began but he stopped her.

"Hmm. I think we can both take one at the same time." He said seductively. She shivered at the thought. They had never done this. She didn't really want him to see him at her current "state of body."

"I.. I don't know Sweeney. You might be a little sad of what I've become." She said quietly, turning her head. He turned her back and kissed her hard.

"Stop that. I love you. Your damn pregnant. You wouldn't look damn pregnant if it weren't for is lovely belly. I am serious." He said smiling. She rolled her eyes, and followed him to the bathroom. It WAS a big tub. Almost meant for two. They just never even thought about it before. Sweeney and his ideas.. He went over and turned the water on, and walked back to her.

"Can't get in water with clothes on." He said quickly. If he couldn't have sex, he could at least look at her. She gasped when she realized he was halfway done with the buttons on her cotton shirt. He was getting good at this. She leaned in and took his shirt off, and went for his pants but stopped when she felt Sweeneys cool hand cupping her breast.

"Mm.. Sweeney.. mm.. We should.. stop.. the waters going to go over if we.. don't hurry." He laughed at her constant worry, and spun around quickly, and turned the water off. He turned back and she was naked. He smiled at her, and put a hand over her belly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your so damn gorgeous.." He said playing with her hair. She smiled, and before he knew it, his pants were on the floor. Including his boxers. He looked up in surprise.

"We are getting good at this. Too good." He smirked. She nodded, and got in first, and he got in after her. He pulled her onto his lap, and pulled the pins that were holding a few pieces back of her hair. He finally had them all out, and pulled her forward, and ducked her head back. He soaked her all over, her doing the same, and they got the soap, and Sweeney ran it down Nellies breasts, giving her goosebumps. She took the soap, and ran her hand down it, getting her hand soapy, and quickly reached down, and started lathering his slowly growing member.

"Oh!" He gasped, slightly arching his back. She smiled and said,

"If I can't have you, I will enjoy what I can have.." She said with a evil grin on her face. He was about to smile too, but a wave of pleasure over took his entire face. She pumped and pumped, and he had finally grown completely hard.

"There I think my job is done." She winked.

"You little.. tease.." He moaned, yet smiled at the same time. And within the seconds of the blink of her eyes, Sweeney had taken her already wet breast, into her mouth. She felt herself become wet. As if possible.

"mmm.." She groaned, leaning her head back, licking her lips. He smiled against her breast, and kissed it lightly.

"Who's the tease now?" She groaned, as his mouth left her breast. He chuckled, and washed her back, and finally her belly. He stopped and looked,

"Your gorgeous Nell." He whispered, holding her belly in both of her hands. She smiled, and put her hands where his were.

"Thanks love. But I still say its about time this baby was OUT!" She said a little agitated.

"Not to make you mad, but I am going to miss this belly on you Nell.." He said looking into her eyes. She looked at his charcoal black eyes, and shook her head.

"Your one weird man Sweeney." She said, holding his hand to her cheek.

"And why is THAT Mrs. Soon To Be Todd?" He smirked.

"Who wants a fat woman for a wife." She said sadly.

"Nellie?" He asked quietly into her ear.

"What?"

"I mean this in the nicest way. You are fucking gorgeous. Shut up." He smirked. He reached for a towel, and they stepped out, and finished getting ready.

It was finally time to leave. For Nellie's dream come true.

**The wedding is next guys! I am like so tired! I need sleep! lol thanks for keeping up and reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The wedding and such! Yay Yay! This is ending soon :( i wish i could write about the rest of their lives butttt.. ;) I gotta end SOMEWHERE! I am going to use POVS for this chapter, and for this chapter only! I thought it would be nice to know what they BOTH were thinking! =D enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. I WANT TO BE FAMOUS :( BUT I MUST STICK TO FAN FICS...**

Nellie's POV:

I was sitting in the carriage, with my soon to be husband and my charming boy, on my way to be MARRIED. It just was sad I was nine months pregnant already by a different man. But I truly think of this baby as Sweeneys. He has been so loving and kind. Like a true husband, and father. I can't believe my dream is happening. That day he proposed.. It still gives me goosebumps.

_Nellie's flashback (Still her POV):_

_Sweeney had been awful quiet that day. I was worried that I had said something earlier to upset him, but I couldn't think of anything. I hoped he wasn't having second thoughts on our relationship. He just couldn't back out now. I loved him too much. I decided to clear my thoughts, and read a book. That ALWAYS helped. I walked over to the shelf, and picked out a fiction book to lighten my mood. I settled down in me favorite chair, and heard a loud thump below._

_'At least we're still getting business.' I thought to myself. I suddenly stopped, and realized what I have been doing for the last few months. BAKING PEOPLE into PIES. Did it bother me? Sadly, not in the least bit. I wasn't heartless, but here in England, almost ALL men were pigs, and deserved death. I knew for a fact that Sweeney let those go that seemed like they had a life ahead of them, but those that seemed nasty or said crude comments, ESPECIALLY about me, he killed before the cream was on their sorry faces. I shook my head of these thoughts, and got to reading. _

_I hadn't been keeping track of time, but I knew I hadn't heard many thumps from below. I decided to go see Sweeney, and see if he was alright. I got up slowly, my damn pregnant belly making me a human sloth, and finally reached the door. I opened it, and shut the door quietly. I headed up the steps, and opened his shop door, but I couldn't see him. I shut the door, and walked up to his barber chair. Then, I felt a hand wrap around my mouth. I knew my Sweeney so well that I knew his HANDS. I wasn't tensed as much until I heard him whisper into my ear._

_"I need to ask you a question Nellie Lovett. It has been drving me insane for the ENTIRE day, and I finally just want out with it." He spun me around, and glared at me. I was a little scared now. But why should I be? He wouldn't hurt me, especially since I was pregnant. He wasn't THAT sick. Then I realized his gaze went softer realizing my fear. I looked down, and he held a velvet box in his hand. My heart sank. Could that be.. No. Probaly just a necklace. Was it me birthday? Valentines? No._

_"Nellie Lovett.. Will you just marry me already?" He said leaning into my ear, whispering quietly. His hot breath gliding across the skin of my neck. I smiled hugely, and he felt the brush of my cheeks going up. He pulled back, and smiled at me, and hugged me tight. He knew my answer._

_"Yes. Yes. Yes. And another Yes." I breathed, making sure he knew. He smiled and laid a hand on my belly._

_"I love you Nellie. I need to call you my wife." He said looking into my eyes. Those charcoal eyes. Mmm They made my heart race everytime I looked into them._

_"And I love you too Sweeney." I smiled. I took his hand, and he held the door open for me, and we went inside. We sat on the couch, and I took the box and he silently slipped the ring on. A perfect fit._

_"Oh! Sweeney its gorgeous!" I babbled. He smiled at me as I studied it. A simple gold band with three diamonds to decorate it. _

_"I had a feeling you might like it. That one stuck out for me." He said, laughing at my pure content. He grinned madly again, the excitement getting to him, and he pulled me down onto his lap. He stroked my hair, and took the pins out. He loved touching my hair. I never knew why, but at night when we laid like this, he always took the pins out. I decided to ask him why._

_"Sweeney? Why do you take my hair down everytime we do this?" I asked snuggling tighter to his stomach._

_"I don't know why you always put it up. You look sexy with it down too you know. So soft. And that wave of that good smell that comes when I take it out. I don't really know I just love it I guess." He said kind of out of it, as he rested a hand onto my belly._

_"I love you Sweeney." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my neck,_

_"I.. Love.. You.. Too.." He said inbetween kisses on my face and neck. I smiled when he landed on my lips. I tucked my hand into his black locks, and smiled, slowly drifting off into the most wonderful, and amazing sleep ever._

_End of Flashback:_

Nellie came back to the present, and saw Sweeney grinning at her madly. She smiled back, and looked out the window.

Sweeney's POV:

Nellie must have been spacing out for a little bit, and finally looked at me, to find me smiling and staring at her too. I could stare at her all the day. Her cute little face. Her adorable little nose, and luscious lips.. even her eyebrows were cute and quirky to me. Then that gorgeous baby belly. I smiled at her, as she rested a hand on her stomach. I noticed that when she was content or relaxed she often did this. I was going to miss this belly. I knew she wasn't but I was. I just wish that things had gone the way it was supposed to. I should have been a man, and told her I loved her that day. She wouldn't have left the shop if I had. I should have been with her. I should have protected her. I should be the father. It shouldn't be some reckless drunk. A filthy scoundrel touching MY Nellie..

Just then, I felt Nellie's left, soft hand rest on my knee.

"Are you ok love?" She asked me, eyes gazing at me. I must have been making a serious face or something at my wild thoughts. I looked down at her engagement ring.

_Sweeney's flashback:_

_I had been in my shop, and there was one thought that I couldn't get out of my head. I wanted to marry Nellie, I had the damn ring in my hand for god sake's, but I just couldn't do it. Lucy wasn't stopping me. Toby wasn't stopping me. Even the Beadle or the Judge was stopping me. I was stopping __myself__. Nellie had been quiet too, knowing that I was up here brooding. I think I was worrying her, because I hadn't been doing this lately. I was always with her when I could be with her. I wasn't as grumpy lately. Lucy had been wiped from my once dreary mind, and the judge wasn't such a huge priority anymore. I had moved on. Sure, I always felt a twinge of sadness thinking someone hurt my first wife. Nellie constantly told me she understood, and hoped that she wasn't rushing me. But I really HAD moved on. Nellie seemed more suited for me anyway the more I thought about it. It had been at least an hour or two since my last customer, so I decided I'd close shop. I was heading down the first steps, when I saw her come out of the shop. I ducked back into the shop. I was naturally sneaky and I didn't know why. I like watching her. Well it was now or never. I ran back behind a little closet, and she walked in. She looked around, and I was about to tell her I was in there, but she walked over to my barber chair. She turned around for a second, and I used that as my chance. I reached forward and snaked my hand around her mouth, as not to scare her, and the neighbors hear her scream. But she knew it was me, and she smiled._

_"I need to ask you a question Nellie Lovett. It has been drving me insane for the ENTIRE day, and I finally just want out with it." I whispered. Her shoulders tensed at my sudden quietness. I hoped she didn't think I wanted to end our relationship, so I spun her around and looked at her seriously. She looked at me, then looked down at the box I was holding. I saw her eyes go big, then back to normal, probaly trying not to get her hopes up. I smirked and whispered,_

_"Nellie Lovett.. Will you just marry me already?" I said, brushing my lips gently across her neck. She was so soft. So desirable. Her beautiful belly, pushing against mine. She smiled, and I felt her wrap her hand around my free hand._

_"Yes. Yes. Yes. And another Yes." She said excitedly. I smiled hugely, and hugged her tightly._

_"I love you Nellie. I need to call you my wife." I said, resting my hand onto her belly. I loved the thought of us as a little family. She smiled, and kissed me lightly._

_"And I love you too Sweeney." She said, reaching for my hand, and we walked down stairs, into her little parlor, and we sat on the couch. I held the box out, and she opened it, and her eyes sparkled with pure joy._

_"Oh! Sweeney its gorgeous!" She rambled on. I took it out, and put it on her finger, and it was a perfect fit. She kept babbling about the wonderful size and shape, how the diamonds were the right design for her, not to complex, not too simple. I just smiled, not really listening. She was adorable when she was excited._

_"I had a feeling you might like it. That one stuck out for me." I said, breaking her word rampage. She smiled, and I pulled her onto my lap. She rested on me, and gazed full of thoughts at her ring. It looked beautiful on her. My mark, my love for her. I smiled at the thought. I looked her over. She was still a beautiful size, little legs and arms. A belly that made her glow. Her gorgeous neck. Something about it was so.. intoxicating. I leaned down and gently kissed it. She smiled, and I went back to her hair. Her gorgeous soft, beautiful hair. I reached for a pin, and gently pulled it out. I loved seeing her hair down. It was so soft to touch, so long and pretty._

_"Sweeney? Why do you take my hair down everytime we do this?" She asked, making me come to my senses. I smiled at her and replied,_

_"I don't know why you always put it up. You look sexy with it down too you know. So soft. And that wave of that good smell that comes when I take it out. I don't really know I just love it I guess." I said, a little blankly. I wasn't focusing. She was too intoxicating. I finally had it all out, and I rested my hand onto the curve of her hip, and her pregnant belly. She had such a sexy little body._

_"I love you Sweeney." She whispered. I pulled her hair back, and kissed her neck all over._

_"I.. Love.. You.. Too.." I said, kissing her jaw, then her neck, and back to her jaw. Finally I reached her lips, and smiled while locking. She reached her hand into my hair, and tangled it into my hair. I leaned back, and rubbed her back. She fell asleep in my lap, and I picked her up, still effortlessly, and carried her to our bed. Tonight was going to be easy to go to bed tonight._

_End of Sweeney's flashback:_

"Love? Sweeney.. We're here." Nellie whispered to Sweeney. I looked at her hand, and at her face, and smiled at her ear to ear.

It was finally time. Time to have her, and call her his wife. It was finally time for HER to call HIM her husband. Finally.

**THE WEDDINGS NEXT! YAY! lol and then I have one last part I just HAVE to add! Lol my busy busy mind :D thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well! Here ya go! Enjoy and review! I need reviews for support.. hint hint ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. I OWN THE ORIGINAL PLOT TO THIS STORY HOWEVER! ;D**

Nellie and Sweeney were at the front of the church getting married. Finally they both felt. It seemed like they had been together forever. But really it was barely a year.

"Do you Sweeney Todd take Nellie Lovett as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. Sweeney smiled at Nellie and replied his now favorite two words,

"I do." The priest smiled, and turned to the very flustered Nellie.

"Do you Nellie Lovett take Sweeney Todd as your lawfully wedded husband?" She took a minute to swallow her nervousness. Sweeney stifled a laugh, and waited for her reply. Nellie looked at him, and with the most quiet and sweet voice she ever had spoken to him, whispered,

"I do." The priest smiled again, and motioned to Toby for the rings. They had both picked two simple gold wedding bands, and they loved each. Secretly, Nellie's favorite part was that the gold band, was the most colorful thing on Sweeney besides his white streak. She was the color in his life. She smiled to her self, and the priest continued.

"Sweeney, you can proceed with your vows, and put the ring on Miss Lovett's finger." Sweeney nodded, and now he was the nervous one. He took the ring from Toby, and nodded a thank you to him. Toby had a huge grin on his face. He had grown closer to Sweeney lately. He was nice to him now too.

"Nellie, you know I'm not one for words, but today I am just going to say what is on my mind. I love you Nellie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to help you with this baby. I am never going to leave your side. Ever. That is all I can say." He said looking at her, and slipped the ring onto her fingers. He smiled with his eyes. That may have not seemed like a lot to you. But this meant the world to Nellie, knowing that he wasn't good at expressing his feelings with his words. She blinked away tears, and started her vows.

"Sweeney, you know I am good with my words," Sweeney chuckled at her cute smile, "But today is hard to explain what I have to say. I will basically say the same. I love you too Sweeney. We are meant for each other. I finally have the man of my dreams. Thank you for everything you've done." She smiled, and slipped the ring onto his finger. He smiled, and they looked at the priest,

"Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He smiled. Sweeney looked at Nellie with a devious grin, and wiped away the tears on her face, and leaned in a kissed her. She smiled against his mouth, and he pulled away and whispered,

"I love you Nellie." She smiled, and nodded in agreement, and Sweeney walked her down the aisle, and Nellie reached for Toby's hand, and they walked out. Finally as a family.

That night, Sweeney had Nellie in his arms, as his wife. They were in bed, and talking about Nellie's due date.

"I am just glad I made it through the service!" She gasped. He smiled, and kissed her head. She smiled at his affectionate touches her gave her lately. They were so sweet. A simple, reach of her hand in the market. A stolen kiss during a walk. When he wiped her tears away. Or when he licked them away.. Well that's a totally different topic..

"When are you due again?" He asked, trying to make a mental note of when to be ready.

"Next week sometime." She said quietly. She was truly nervous about it. She had many friends that either died in childbirth, or their babies had complications. Ever since Sweeney had been with her, she was actually excited about this baby. She almost forgot that this baby wasn't Sweeneys.

"What's wrong?" He said, sensing her worry. He ALWAYS knew if something was bugging her, even if she smiled and kept a cheery voice.

"I don't know.. It's that I've had so many friends that have had problems with having babies.." She said, barely audible. Just then, she felt Sweeneys hand glide up her left thigh, pulling her night shirt with it.

"I promise.. that you are going to be fine. So many women DON'T have problems. Remember that too." He said, when he finally reached her panties. She was already flushed from his touch on her legs. He played with the lining, and nipped at her neck. She knew what he wanted, and he would get it. She pressed her bum into his "tender" area, and a moan escaped from his mouth. She leaned her arms back, and wrapped them around his neck. He head was peaking between them, licking at her neck and kissing it all over, and he played with her panties. She leaned her hands down, and touched him where is member had grown, and rubbed it on the outside of his pajama bottoms. She turned around, and looked at his face in pure ecstasy. She loved watching these faces he made. She felt herself get wetter just watching him squirm with delight. She ran her hand down his already bare chest, and leaned in and kissed his jaw and finally landed on his mouth. He moaned when she deepened the kiss, and rubbed with more movement on his growth. After a few seconds, she slipped her hand casually down his pants, past his underwear, and gripped his rock hard member. She gently pumped it, and he moaned, arching his back. He reached for her night shirt, and started to unbutton it. He finally got the last undone, and slipped it off of her. He always got even more excited seeing her in just her panties. Made his stomach flip everytime with awe. She slid down his pants, and dragged his underwear along with it, as he lifted his hips. He kicked them off, and looked at her. Still not a single stretch mark, and sexy as ever.

"Sorry love." She whispered. He looked down at her confusingly.

"For what pet?"

"For being so damn fat on our wedding night." She said looking into his eyes. He mockingly rolled his eyes,

"Oh do be quiet and get whats coming to you." He grinned, and with a blink of the eye, had her panties off. She rolled her eyes back, as she felt his finger slip into her. She hadn't even seen his hand move down there. He smiled with proudness, at her unawareness.

"Yah weren't expectin' that were yah?" He chuckled, as she just shook her head in ecstasy. He slipped his finger out, and licked it in front of her. She gulped as she watched him tease her.

"Stop teasin me, and get to it!" She grinned. He nodded, and she saw him lower himself slightly, and felt him push into her. She let out a gasp, and he moaned deep within his throat. He leaned down, and kissed her breast. He rocked slowly, and heard her whisper

"Harder.. Faster.." She said, and obeying his wonderful wife, pushed as hard as he could, and she cried out with that wonderful feeling that engulfed her stomach.

The thrusted into each other, meeting each other at the mouth's occasionly. She was reaching her point as so was he. He finally spilled out, shaking violently, letting out a cry. She shuddered at his own convulsions, and reached her climax, gasping at that wonderful feeling ALWAYS experienced with him. He silently pulled out, and kissed her belly. She shivered at his touch, and he smiled. He pulled the blanket over them, and rubbed his hand on her belly.

"Goodnight wife." He said, kissing her ear. She smiled at his words. Wife. She loved it.

"Goodnight husband." And with one more kiss, they fell into a blissful sleep, as man and wife.

The next day, it was back to work, and Nellie was carrying trays of pies to her customers. She walked back after giving all of her pies to her customers, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Nellie?" Nellie turned around, ready to greet a customer, but looked straight into the eyes, of her one and only, mother.

"Mum?" She breathed. She was all of a sudden slightly embarrassed of her pregnant belly being so close to her mother. She stepped back. She never was really fond of her mother. They got into countless fights, resulting into a slap onto Nellie's face.

"What happened to you?" Her mother said in disgust. Nellie sighed, ready for a fight.

"Well I got married mother. And how have you been?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh good lord. Never thought you had it in you." She said, mockingly putting a hand onto her mouth in awe.

"To do what? Get married. Well I am. Is there something you need Mum? Because I really ought to be going." She said, reaching for a tray. But before she could, her mother swat her hands away from it, causing her to drop it.

"How dare you? How dare you marry without telling me!" She snarled. Nellie was enraged.

"How dare you Mum? Why are you even HERE?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"How long you been married?" She asked, a little bit more quiet seeing the tears coming. She didn't want a sob story.

"One night." She whispered, ready for the rants to come, but before her mum could say anything, Sweeney walked quickly into the shop.

"Nell? Are you alright?" But he stopped dead in his tracks to see a woman staring angrily at him.

"Um.. I am sorry ma'ame. What happened Nellie?" He asked looking at the tray on the floor.

"Nothing dear. Just receiving a visit from Mother here." She said with anger in her voice. Mother? He hadn't even asked about her mother. But now that he thought about it, this woman DID look a little like Nellie.

"Oh. Pleasure to meet you ma'ame." He said quietly. " But I should get going." He turned, but heard Nellie's mother's shrill voice,

"How could you?" Her mother practically yelled. He turned around again.

"Excuse me?" He said, a little bit angry. Nellie stepped inbetween them, but her mother shoved her out of the way. Tears began flowing down her face. Sweeney looked at Nellie but felt a sharp sting go across his face. Her mother had JUST slapped him.

"You got her pregnant before she could make another life after her sweet Albert passed! You filthly bastard!" She screeched. Sweeney opened his mouth, but saw Nellie come up behind and grab her mother's shoulder, yanked her backwards, and slapped her clear across the face.

"_No one. Ever. Calls MY husband. A bastard."_ She said angrily.

"You don't even have your fucking facts straight ANYWAY mother." Her mum turned around and angrily looked at her. Sweeney just watched. This seemed like a regular thing that happened between them.

"I got into a little problem out in the filthly streets of London, and Sweeney here has been helping me through it. Along the way we fell madly in love, and if you would, leave us to our happiness and take your fucking filth out of my shop." She glared at her mother, but before Sweeney could stop her, her Mum slapped her in the face leaving it bright red, and shoved Nellie to the ground. Sweeney shoved her Mum out of the way, and ran to pick Nellie up. He stood her up, and she was bawling her eyes out.

"You. Were the WORST mistake of my life Nellie. You should NEVER have happened! You ruined my reputation!" Her mother screeched.

"TO FUCKING HELL WITH YOUR REPUTATION MUM. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. FATHER LOVED ME AND THAT'S ALL THE COUNTED TO ME." She yelled at the top of her lungs. They were all silent for a moment, when her mum took a step closer. Sweeney protectively, stood in front of Nellie and snarled.

"Get out." Her mother looked up, and was about to retort a dumb reply, when Toby walked in.

"What's wrong Mum? I heard yah yellin." Then he saw the woman.

"Mum? YOU HAVE ANOTHER ALREADY?" She screamed, grabbing a fistful of Toby's hair, and pulled his head looking at her.

"Do not touch him ma'ame." Sweeney said, reaching for the boy. She let go, and Toby said.

"Who the hell are you?" That did it, he recieved a full blown slap across the face, and she snarled,

"Why do you all have such RUDE manners?" Sweeney grabbed Toby's free wrist, and pulled him to his chest.

"You ma'ame have rude manners. Do not ever come here again. Do you understand me?" He growled. She huffed, and walked back to Nellie. Sweeney put his arm out, but Nellie pushed him away.

"I hope your fucking pround mother. I hope you die a lonely person, and never experience the love I have here. You don't deserve it." She whispered, the tears burning in her eyes. Her mother fell silent, and picked up a piece of china from her cabinet. It must have been a specific one because she grabbed one from and odd spot, and he felt Nellie's grip on his arm tighten.

"Mother you wouldn't." She said, going towards her.

"Oh? But I would." And with that, she threw it on the floor, and it shattered, and Nellie fell to the ground sobbing. Her mother huffed, and walked out, leaving the shop.

"Are you alright boy?" Sweeney asked, kneeling to his eye level. He had felt an odd instinct to protect him. Toby was crying quietly, and Sweeny saw a welt on his cheek. The woman could slap HARD. He felt it on his cheek too, but ignored it. He gently touched Toby's cheek, and Toby flinched.

"Go get some ice, and put it on for a little bit, it'll go away soon." He said, and pushed him away gently. Toby nodded, but stopped in front of his crying Mum.

"I love you Mum." He said inbetween tears. Nellie looked up, and grabbed his arm, and pulled him down next to her. They cried together, Nellie angrily, Toby still scared from the encounter.

"Go get some ice love. I will be out soon." She whispered, trying to smile, but the welt on her cheek stung to much. He walked out, and Sweeny knelt beside her. He wrapped his arms her shoulders, and she sobbed harder.

"Nellie? What did she break?" He asked, rocking gently.

"The.. last thing.. that my father.. ever gave to me.." She cried.

"He was the... only one that.. truly wanted me.." She said, scooping some pieces of glass into her hand. Then Sweeney felt wetness seep into his shirt. He looked down, and found blood across his chest where Nellie's arm had been. He looked, and found a huge gash in her arm, probaly when she fell.

"Nellie, come on you have to let me clean this for you." He said worriedly, and she nodded blankly. But when they stood up, she looked down once more at where the broken glass lay, and she screamed kicking the chair over. Sweeney knew this anger. And it was TERRIBLE.

"That fucking BITCH!" She screamed, throwing a cup at the wall. It shattered, and she once again fell to the floor again. He decided to leave her, and go get the things himself. Toby had entered, but Sweeney pushed him away.

In the kitchen Toby asked Sweeney quietly.

"Who was that woman Dad?" He had never called him dad before. He turned to Toby, who was still crying. He was scared, at the way Sweeney had talked to the woman, at the way Nellie was screaming and crying the room across from them. And was scared at how the woman had hit him.

"That was Mum's mother." Sweeney said, walking over and kneeling at his eye level again.

"Why did she hit mum, dad?" Toby cried, and suddenly leaned into Sweeneys arms. Sweeney tensed at first, but melt into the boys embrace.

"I don't know Toby.. I don't know." He said quietly. He hugged the boy tighter, and Toby whispered,

"Thank you dad." Sweeney just nodded, and told Toby to go to his room, so he could get Nellie to cool off. He knew it was DREADFUL to get HER to calm down.

He walked back to the room, to see Nellie sobbing harshly, looking at the broken pieces. He leaned down next to her, and pulled her arm up, and gently cleaned it. When he was finished, she was still crying, and she moved a few pieces around, and just then, and piece of paper, fell from a rounded piece, from where the hollow part of it had once been. She stopped, and picked it up, and unfolded it. She looked at it and bawled harder than ever, and flung herself into Sweeneys arms. She dropped the piece of paper, and he leaned down, and picked it up, and he read

_My sweetest Nellie,_

_Happy 21st Birthday love. Your finally a woman. I love you with all of my heart, pay no heed to what your mother says while I'm gone. When you get this, I will be long gone, but I want you to know I always loved with. More that your mother even. Take care of yourself, and find yourself a good man. I love you._

_Love,_

_Papa_

Sweeney himself, had to blink back a few tears.

"Nellie what happened to your father?" He asked quietly. She looked at him, with huge puffy lips, and red strained eyes.

"Got cancer he did. He died when I was twenty one. And mother didn't even cry. She just wanted Papa's money." She said, holding onto the paper.

"Damn I hate that woman." She gritted her teeth. She just wanted to scream and break things, but knew she couldn't. Sweeney pulled her tighter into his arms, and she relaxed a little.

"Don't cry love.. Please don't Toby was awful worried about you." He said. She looked up, and said,

"I saw you hugging him. what happened?" She said, putting her hand onto her stomach. He wrapped his hand ontop of hers,

"I asked me who the woman was, he was still a little bit shaken up by it." She nodded, and Sweeney rocked her to sleep, after a few more minutes of sniffling.

"I love you Nellie. I am so sorry."

**All right. I was actually writing a DIFFERENT part that I am adding later, and this popped in! Hah! My silly mind! Thanks for readingggg :D**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here ya go! I think at least one more chapter after this! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD! I JUST OWN THIS STORY PLOT! THANKS FOR READING!**

It was Nellie's due date in three days and she had finally gotten over the fluster she had received from her hating mother. Sweeney had gotten something that looked like the little vial that her mother had broken, and placed the note in it, and gave it to her, reassuring her he knew it was nothing like the first, but that he hated seeing her so sad. He always knew how to make her feel 100% better. Ever since then she felt better, and everything had gotten back to normal.

"Mum? Did Dad say when he was coming back?" She smiled, and turned to Toby. He had been calling him Dad ever since that horrible day, and Sweeney had gotten so close to him. It was adorable. It was like Toby was truly his son too. He felt like Nellie did.

"Oh, he'll be home soon Toby, just had to go get some shavin' cream dear." She turned back around, and gave Toby the last tray of pies to him, and he walked out and gave them to her last customers.

"Alright Mum, James asked me to go play after you close shop if thats alright?" He asked. He had made a few friends, and all of his friends parents loved him, and were constantly asking him over to dinner. She smiled and nodded, and kissed his cheek, thanking him for his help. He ran out the door, and she walked to the counters and started scrubbing. Some how her mind crept back to her mother. Why did she hate her so? Ever since she could remember, she was always a prissy mean woman. He father was such a sweet, wonderful man. He tried to make it work between her mother and him, but her mother always had NO part in it. She always had a face that look like she sucked on a lemon every morning, she smelled like fine expensive musk, she had her hair in the tightest buns that you could get them into, and she always had dark red lipstick on. If she had let her hair down, and just dressed more casually, she WOULD have been quite pretty. And much to Nellie's dismay, she inherited her facial feautures from her mother. But she inherited her thin body from her father. He was ALWAYS skinny, even as an older man. He had a little bit of facial hair, and dark eyes and hair. He was tall, and always had a smile on his face. Nellie once heard that her Mum's parents arranged a marriage, and that's why they got together. She never really asked. She never really cared. She was just glad she had her Papa, and life was good for the most part. Except when she got home after school, it was always the anger that her mother unleashed onto her. Her father would hug her tight at night, rocking her tears away. She only heard her parents yell, about her mother hitting her, but her father never could get her mother to stop.

She was thinking so hard, that she hadn't realized she had been scrubbing the same spot, not helping at all.

"Dammit." She muttered, wiping away the extra soap. Just then she heard the shop bell ring. She figured it was Sweeney and began babbling on.

"Oh hello dear. How are you? Did ya get the cream?" But then, she felt a fat hand wrap around her mouth. DEFINITELY not Sweeney. She tried to move away, but felt a point on her stomach. She looked down, and saw that a man had knife pointing like he was going to stab her pregnant belly. She froze. She was scared for her life, and more importantly her babies life.

"I always had an... attraction to pregnant women.." The man whispered, licking her neck much to Nellie's disgust. That voice.. so familiar. Her first attacker?.. No.

"Now.. Let me get a good look at you.." The man growled, obviously wanting a little something from Nellie. When she finally adjusted to the darkness, she finally realized her attacker. Oh man. Sweeney was NOT going to like this. Beadle Bamford.

"Please.. Your not doing yourself any good being here. If you leave now, I won't breath a word." She whispered, tears beginning to fall.

"You think I care. I want to fuck you, then leave you scared as hell. Then I will leave, and THEN you won't breath a word.." He chuckled, trailing his hand down her cleavage. She was disgusted. Only her husband should touch her like this. She was his and his only. She felt the fat man's protruding member touch her thigh. She hated this. Not again. Not this torment.

"Please not again.." She sobbed, and he laughed deviously. She clenched her eyes shut, and just as the man reached for her corset, she felt his body pull away.

"Oi! What yeh doing?" She heard the man yell. She opened her eyes, to see Sweeneys eyes burning in anger. He had the man by the neck, and screamed,

"NOT AGAIN!" And with that he slit the mans throat, and he fell to the floor, the life sucking out of him. He kicked him in the face, making sure he was dead,and quickly through him down the steps, and through him into the fire. He ran back up the steps to his wife. She was crying, and clutching her stomach.

"Nellie? Tell me he didn't get to far." He whispered, tucking back the pieces of hair that were plastered to her face because of the tears she had cried. She shook her head, still clutching her stomach. She was shaking violently.

"He didn't touch your belly did he?" He asked, and reached for her hand. But he felt Nellie grasp his hand, and she clutched it tightly. He grimaced slightly but heard her whisper,

"Get me to the hospital.. NOW." She gritted her teeth at the last word. Sweeney looked down, and saw a puddle in between her feet. Her water had broken. It was time.

He just stood there, trying to think of what to do, until Nellie said a little more forcefully,

"Don't just stand there, get a carriage and get me to a fucking hospital." She said, bending over at another contraction. Sweeney frowned at his wife's pain. It was horrible to see. He nodded, and sat her on a chair, and ran outside, and called out for a carriage, and had them wait outside. He ran back in to find Nellie leaning over writing a note probaly Toby. She finished, and looked up at him, and with a slight smile,

"Ready love?" She asked. He smiled, and went to pick her up. He got into the carriage, and kept her on his lap. She leaned forward at each contraction every 15 or so minutes. That was close right? Oh what the hell. He didn't really know. He just knew that he wanted his Nellie out of pain.

Finally after 30 minutes of pure torture, they made it to the hospital, and Sweeney practically ran in.

"Hello sir can I help you?" A nurse asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nellie.. baby.. time." He said a little dumbfounded. She knowling smiled, and Nellie wrapped her arms around his neck. Sweeney carried her like a child through the halls, and they finally reach a room.

"I'm scared Sweeney." She whispered. He shook his head,

"Don't be love. I'm right here." He whispered. He set her into a bed, and the nurse talked to Nellie and asked if she wanted him to stay. Nellie assured her yes, and the nurse helped her into a robe and out of her dress, and left the room to get a doctor. Sweeney leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Nellie." She smiled, and the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Todd!" He said in an excited tone. He loved helping women bringing life to the world. Such a wonderful job.

"Now, ma'ame I am going to take a peak and see how you are doing." He said, and looked to see how she was dilating. Sweeney tensed. He'd have to make the exception for this man to look at her. Nellie giggled at his sudden seriousness, and he looked down and smiled, shaking his head. She squeezed his hand again, as another contraction engulfed her.

"Nellie? Do you have the feeling to push yet?" The doctor asked. Nellie wanted for her last contraction to end, and nodded.

"Good! I think it's about time anyway! Ready?" He asked and she nodded, and readied herself. Here we go.

"Alright Nellie, I need a good strong push to get us started." She nodded, and screamed as she pushed down, feeling the baby come with each push. Sweeney just watched in wonder and sadness, at his wife's endurance for the next 20 minutes.

"Nellie, we almost have it! I need one strong push again!" She pushed even harder, and he smiled under his mask.

"I have the shoulders Mrs. Todd!" She smiled, and pushed one last time, and out came her..

"Its a boy! Congratulations!" He smiled, he handed the little boy to the nurse, and they cleaned him up.

"You did amazing pet." Sweeney whispered, wiping away the tears of joy in Nellie's eyes. They heard the baby scream at the top of their lungs, and they laughed.

"Get ready for the next few years of that every night." She chuckled. The nurse walked back, and smiled at the new parents.

"Enjoy." She grinned, and left them alone for a little bit.

"You know. You never came up with a name." Sweeney said, rubbing his thumb across the babies unusual auburn hair. Just like his Mum. Actually he was the spitting image of Nellie. Thank god he thought.

After a few minutes, and still no name, when Sweeney piped in,

"Nellie? What was your dad's name?" She looked up, eyes bright with excitement.

"Jonathan." She smiled widely, and they nodded in agreement.

"Jonathan Sweeney Todd." She whispered.

"Nellie, you don't have to do that.." He said quietly. She looked up and shook her head.

"I know. But I love it. You are basically his father." She smiled at him. He smiled back, and kissed her.

**Hey! I have ONE more chapter coming up and its over :( oh well i have more stories coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey last chapter! enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

_This is the epilogue (a few years after where I left off!)_

"Dad! Jonathan won't give me back my school book! I need it to finish homework!" the thirteen year old Toby whined. Sweeney sighed and rested his newspaper down onto his lap, to see Toby's arms crossed across his chest and pouting at him.

"Jonny! Get down here!" Sweeney called. He heard slow steps come down from the shop. Jonny was very advanced for being at the ripe age of six. He did well in school, and he could have conversations with you, and was a smart little boy. Not to mention a naughty one at times. Toby loved his little "brother", but they got into little fights every once in a while. This was a mild one. Sometimes it was that Jon had taken all of Toby's saved money and hid it, or that time when he managed to get syrup into Toby's shoes. Either way, Sweeney had no part of it, and Jon always ended up saying sorry in the end.

"Yes daddy?" Jon asked in the sweetest, most fake voice Sweeney had ever heard. He covered a smile, and proceeded to Jonny,

"Now, what is this I hear that you took Toby's school book young man?" He asked, reaching for Jonny's arm. Jon gave Sweeney his prized puppy dog eyes, and replied.

"We just playing a game daddy, nothing Toby needs to get mad at." Sweeney strengthened his glare at Jon, and Jonny lowered his eyes.

"Jon, go get Toby's book please." He said quietly. Jon simply nodded at his father, and left the room. Sweeney nodded at Toby, and Jon came in, book in hand.

"I'm sorry Toby. I just got bored was all." He whispered. He walked up to Toby and hugged him. Toby rolled his eyes at his little brothers "cuteness."

"That's fine Jonny, just get off me please." He gave Jon a quick smile, and headed back to his room.

"Now little boy, what are we going to do with you?" Sweeney asked pulling Jon into his lap.

"Forgive me?" He giggled, as Sweeney tickled his little "son". Sweeney loved his family so much.

"Now, go get ready for bed Jon." He said, sitting him up, but Jon turned around,

"Daddy, can't I sit with you a while?" He asked, hugging him around the neck. Sweeney smiled, knowing this was his way so that he could fall asleep in his lap.

"Oh why not?" He chuckled. He pulled him into his lap, and he layed down onto the couch, so that Jonny could curl onto his chest.

Sweeney looked down at his little boy, studying his sweet features. He really was a spitting image of his beloved wife Nellie. He had her cute little nose, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and adorable auburn hair. He was a very sweet boy too. Had her sympathy for others as she always had.

"Daddy? When is mommy coming home?" Jon asked, fiddling with Sweeney's jacket buttons. Sweeney wrapped his arms around the boys tiny body,

"Whenever she finishes talking with her friend, you know your mother." He smiled. Nellie had left earlier, to visit with her long time friend Imogene, who had just moved back to London. Sweeney remember that last year, when she dropped in on Nellie during the day, and Nellie took the day off for her friend. Sweeney had kept his shop open, but had stopped slaying his customers. He felt he needed to be a better example for his family now.

"I love you daddy." Jon yawned, and Sweeney smiled, the love for this boy bubbling over in his body. Before he had warmed up to Toby, and this little devil, Sweeney had never felt this kind of love. Not the love he had for Nellie, but a different love. A strong one at that. Like he would give his life up for these little boys.

"I love you too Jonny." He whispered, rubbing his head. Sweeney loved these moments. Being close with them, holding them. He wasn't a lovey dovey man or anything, but these moments were special to Sweeney. He knew eventually these boys wouldn't let him hold them like this for long. So he savoured every time.

Sweeney felt Jonny's body become limp on his, and he knew he had fallen asleep. He watched his tiny body move up and down with each breath. Sweeney closed his eyes in happiness, and he too drifted off to sleep.

Only about an hour after that, did Nellie get home. She found Sweeney and Jonny sleeping on the couch and a huge grin went across her face. She was living a fairytale right now. And she was enjoying it. She married the man she always wanted to, and she had a baby like she planned on doing. Maybe it was Sweeney's, but that didn't matter to them. Jon was there son and that was that. She still had her sweet little Toby too. He was growing up so tall and handsome. She set her bag down onto the table, and walked over to the couch. Sweeney was so delectable when he was asleep. She walked over, and gently kissed him on the lips, to wake him up. His eyes didn't open, but he smiled on her lips.

"Hello pet." He whispered. She smiled and leaned back, sitting next to him.

"Hello love." She said, rubbing Jon's little back, trying to coax him awake.

"Jonny? Jonny love? Time to wake up, and go to your bed." She whispered. His eyes gently fluttered open, and he smiled widely at his Mum.

"Hi mommy. Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mommy." He said, standing up. They said there goodnights, and watched him topple onto the steps, still sleepy. Sweeney chuckled, and looked back at Nellie, who was look at him with a face, that meant she wanted to tell him something.

"Something you want to tell me Nell?" He asked, bringing her down, so that she was laying beside him. He pulled her back to his chest, and entwined their legs together.

"Yes there is Sweeney." She turned around facing him. He looked into her eyes, trying to read them, but he couldn't. She reached for his hand, and rested it on her lower stomach. She looked back up, and Sweeney recognized that different sparkle in her eyes.

"Guess Sweeney." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her and smirked,

"No?"

"Yeh.."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Good." He whispered at last, and kissed her all over. He ran his hand down her breasts, and over her adorable curves. He skimmed his hand over her soft, creamy legs, and pulled her dress up with it. He leaned up, and hovered over her, arms beside her shoulder. She fumbled with his shirt, and finally got them all done, and she almost ripped his shirt off. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. He smiled at her impatience, and luckily, today the corset was buttoned at the front of her dress.

After many kisses, and ripping off of their clothes, they finally lay naked together. They had gotten so used to being naked together since they were married. He picked up his fragile wife, and practically leaped to their bedroom. She squealed with delight, as he gently threw her down. He smiled at his adorable wife. Still sexy as ever, not a wrinkle on her face. Still his talkative girl, skinny little doll. He leaned down, and kissed her nipples, making her clutch at the sheets with ferocity. She moaned and groaned, until a fabulous idea popped into her head. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Smirking, and to Sweeney's surprise, she sat up, and scooted closer to him. Before he could ask what she was doing, she flicked her tongue over the tip of his member, making him tuck his hands into her hair. She tucked her hair behind her head, and flicked her tongue like a cat, over and over again all up and down his member. He shook with ecstasy.

"Nell.." He whispered, trying to keep it down, in case one of the boys woke up. That always added to the excitement. When they had to stifle there screams and moans of pleasure, so that their little family didn't hear them.

She kept licking and sucking, and he knew he was about to climax. She could feel the heat of his member, and knew he was almost there. She sucked with more ferocity, and he spilled into her mouth, and she swallowed it down. He shook violently with pleasure, and he decided he had to have her. He pushed her back onto the bed, and before Nellie could blink, he slid into her, still rock hard. She bit her lip, holding in her noises of pleasure. Sweeney leaned down, and kissed her lower pregnant belly all over, causing her to get goosebumps.

"I will finally have my own.." He whispered, smiling up at her. She smiled, and ran her nails down his chest. He thrust harder, and she arched her back, and called out his name. His mind, full of pleasure, flooded over at the sound of her calling out his name.

"Harder.." She whispered, barely audible. He thrust with all of his might, and soon enough she climaxed, and spilled onto his member. He felt the slickness increase, triggering his second climax. He shouted her name again, quietly, and let his seed be lost into their love. He leaned back down, and kissed her belly again, and kissed all the way up from her stomach, between her breasts, and finally onto her mouth.

"I love you Nellie."

"Mmm.. I love you too Sweeney.." She smirked, as he continued to run his fingers down her tummy.

They lay together, catching their breath, letting the sweat dry from their body, when they heard a bone chilling scream. They both sat up, and heard the voice scream,

"_DADDY!" _Sweeney looked at Nellie, and realized that it was Jonny. He kept screaming Sweeneys name, and they both threw on some underwear, and robes, and rushed to his room. Sweeney opened the door, and they looked in to see Jonny sitting straight up in his bed, his skin ghost white. Nellie decided to let Sweeney figure this out, and waited in the door way. Sweeney walked over, and crept over to Jonny, with his arms out.

"Jonny? Jonny, I'm right here.." He said, and at his words, Jonny turned his neck, and stopped screaming when he saw Sweeney's face. He jumped off the bed, and ran to his arms. He repeated his name over and over, and cried into his shoulder.

"Daddy.. Daddy... Your still here.." He whispered. Sweeney rocked him, telling him he was here and was here forever. Nellie couldn't help but get a few tears in her eye to hear her husband deal so well with her baby boy.

"Jonny, what happened? Did yah have a bad dream?" Nellie asked walking over, sitting next to Sweeney. Jonny sprawled out on his fathers lap, hanging his legs onto Nellies. He wiped his eyes with his fists, and choked out some inaudible words, and they waited patiently to hear what he had to say.

"Bad.. dream.. Daddy.. died.." He choked. Sweeney shook his head, and tilted his sons head up and kissed it. He kept rocking him, and Sweeney and Nellie leaned up against the wall, looking at each other. He leaned over and kissed Nellie on the cheek. Everytime he tried to move, Jonny gripped his arm even tighter if possible, in his sleep. Sweeney realized they'd be sore in the morning, but he loved his son more than his needs. He snuggled into Nellie, and she rested her head into his shoulder, and he leaned his hand onto hers.

This was his family. He was later blessed with a little girl from his wife Nellie, and Toby grew up to be a wonderful young man, helping his father at all times. Jonny loved his sister to death. The day he rested his eyes onto her, he swore to be her guardian angel. Sweeney finally got his dream family, and he was never losing it ever again.

**THE ENDD! Haha I know corny ending, but I am satisfied! :D thanks for reading!**


End file.
